


Aurora Lights

by IdleLeaves



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/pseuds/IdleLeaves
Summary: A collection of flashfic and snippets forSynchronised Screamingand other challenges.Chapter 1: Flowers and Flour- For a prompt of "the scent of hyacinths". (Jonna/Riikka)(NEW) Chapter 2: Good Morning, Sunshine- For a prompt of "my ass hurts already + morning after". (Hannu/Joona)





	1. Flowers and Flour

"Catch!"

The bakery door has hardly closed behind Riikka when flowers come through the air at her. They hit her in the chest; she scrambles to catch them before they fall to the floor, managing just at the last second to get her hand underneath them.

Jonna is grinning at her from behind the counter, hands and apron covered in flour - there's a light dusting on the flowers, too, on the twist of tape that holds them together.

"They're so pretty," says Riikka, then her head tilts; the only flower shop in town has been closed for a week. "Where did they come from?" The expression on Jonna's face turns mischievous. "Nevermind," says Riikka. "I don't want to know." Truth is, the explosion of colours in the makeshift bouquet looks suspiciously like the ones in old Mrs. Härkönen's garden, but Riikka isn't going to say so.

Jonna comes around the end of the counter and reaches for Riikka with her powdered hands. "You'll make a mess of me," Riikka says as she steps just out of reach.

"I know," Jonna says, and grabs Riikka's hand before she can take another step back. "I like people knowing you're mine."

"I think the whole village knows, already, after last weekend." No chance on wiping that incident from her memory - even if she'd wanted to, Jonna was going to be reminding her about it for a long, long time.

"I said I'd stand on a table and shout it out if necessary, and I did." She grinned, again, toothy but sincere. "Come over tonight. I'll even make you dinner."

"And by that you mean buttered buns?" It wasn't such a bad idea, not with the smell of fresh bread still in the air from that morning's bake.

"And cheese! Fancy cheese, even. You bring the wine?"

"Okay." Riikka looks down, first at their hands, twined together, and then at the flowers. "They really are pretty."

"Yeah, well, so are you." Jonna leans in for a kiss, holding her arm across the front of her apron to keep it from brushing Riikka's clothes.

The moment is broken a second later, when a shout comes from the back of the bakery. Jonna rolls her eyes. "Joona," she says, like that explains everything. "Back to work, I guess. Tonight?"

"Tonight," says Riikka, and turns toward the door.


	2. Good Morning, Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt of "Hannu + Joona + my ass hurts already + morning". Triple Drabble.

Joona wakes to the sun slanting in through the gaps in his curtains. "Good morning, sunshine," he says to the back of Hannu's head.

"Fuck off."

"Someone's cranky."

Joona can't quite hear what Hannu mumbles next but he's almost sure it's a string of four-letter words; Hannu moves, then, just enough to bury his face in a pillow. "Come on, Hannu," Joona says. "It's almost noon."

"Don't care," comes the muffled - but intelligible, at least - response.

Joona runs his fingers, ghost-light, down Hannu's bare back, and grins as Hannu shivers. Hannu rolls over, and the glare he gives Joona isn't at all threatening given that he's squinting into the sun, with pillow-creases along his cheek and his hair sticking up in all directions.

"Like I said: good morning," repeats Joona, and leans over to kiss him. Hannu kisses back, lazily, but pushes Joona away when he starts to move closer, to slide across the bed and reach out his hands for Hannu.

"No, get off," Hannu says. "My ass still hasn't recovered from last night."

"Fine," says Joona, not at all bothered. "Let's eat, instead. Pancakes. I'll even burn them for you."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't believe you," Joona says. "Come on, or I'll yank off the blankets, pick you up, and throw you outside in the snow. Again." At least last time nobody had been watching. On a sunny day like this, there might well be an audience when Hannu landed on his ass outside Joona's door.

"Fine," grumbles Hannu; he rolls to his feet and looks for his pants, finding them in a heap on the floor. "Are you happy now?" he asks as pulls them on and scrubs a hand through his hair.

"Almost," says Joona. "Let's go," he continues, and pushes Hannu toward the kitchen.


End file.
